Rincón
by Emi.Green
Summary: Ya estaban cansados de que siempre pase lo mismo. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo y hacer cambiar la situación de una buena vez. Después de todo, eran obvios los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro. [Oneshot, Michi]


**Rincón**

_Digimon propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

…

Si había algo que los niños elegidos sabían a la perfección, era que cada reencuentro iba a suceder lo mismo. Ya ni se molestaban en intervenir en las peleas de sus amigos, después de todo siempre terminaban en aquel lugar de la casa de Sora.

Tai estaba esperando a que su hermana se terminara de arreglar, pues hoy era uno de esos encuentros que ellos hacían cada dos semanas con los muchachos con los que había compartido la experiencia en el digimundo. Suspiró con pesadez, ¿cuánto más iba a tardar esa chica? Ya tenía hambre.

— ¡Kari! ¿Puedes darte prisa? ¿A quién quieres impresionar tanto, a TK?—La ya crecida chica se asomó del baño, completamente sonrojada.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Y tú por qué estás tan apurado? ¿Ya quieres ver lo que tiene Mimí?— Esta vez fue el castaño el que se sonrojó violentamente. Realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando… o eso es lo que él quería pensar.

La chica terminó de arreglarse y ambos hermanos partieron hacia la casa de Sora en el auto del mayor. La dueña de casa siempre desalojaba la sala de su casa para tener un amplio espacio para que ellos pudieran beber y comer tranquilamente, además, Izzy siempre llevaba su equipo con música, por lo que aquello terminaba siendo prácticamente un boliche.

Al llegar, fue Matt el que les abrió la puerta, el cual ya estaba comiendo pues tenía la boca llena.

— ¡Pasen! Los demás ya llegaron. Solamente falta Mimí, como siempre.— Al decir esto, le guiñó el ojo al moreno, el cual desvió la mirada, haciéndose el desinteresado. Oyeron que alguien subía las escaleras agitadamente, se voltearon para ver de quién se trataba y allí estaba la castaña totalmente sin aire, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Menos… mal… creí… que… ya se habían ido… —Kari y Tai se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad y confusión. ¿Ido? ¿A dónde? El rubio comenzó a reírse, por lo que la recién llegada lo miró con suma molestia. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ishida?— En todos los años en los que eran amigos, ya habían aprendido que cuando Mimí se dirigía a alguno de ellos por su apellido, sólo significaba que estaba sumamente molesta.

—Digamos que… no iremos a ningún lado, Mimí. Solamente fue una fachada para que llegues temprano y no dejes esperando a tu querido Tai. —El muchacho le guió un ojo al castaño, el cual se enrojeció a más no poder y desvió la mirada. Kari comprendió el doble mensaje de todo y soltó una risita, para luego entrar a ver a TK y los demás.

Mimí se quedó mirando a Matt con los ojos furiosos y enrojecida peor que un tomate. Siempre evitando la mirada de Tai, le dio un empujón al rubio y entró en la casa, dejándolo muerto de risa mientras que Yagami no sabía dónde meterse.

— ¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso? Voy a matarte a ti y a todos los demás.— Dicho esto, entró seguido por su amigo, quien todavía se reía sin poder parar.

Ya adentro, saludaron a todos, siempre riéndose de Mimí por haber caído en esa de "ven temprano que saldremos" y por supuesto de Tai, ya que aquella pequeña y blanca broma se la habían hecho para hacerle un "favor" al castaño.

Digamos que en las fiestas anteriores, la castaña siempre llegaba mínimo una hora tarde, siempre se quedaba dormida, o tardaba años en arreglarse. Desde que se había mudado a Japón nuevamente, lentamente se había acercado mucho más a Tai, se habían vuelto muy unidos, al punto de que todos ahí sabían a la perfección de los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro.

Todos excepto, claro, ellos dos.

Siempre que llegaba la dichosa fiesta en la casa de Sora se comportaban igual, como dos extraños. Parecía que ese ambiente festivo los ponía algo… incómodos, por así decirlo. Y todo por la primera fiesta que organizó su amiga. Habían comenzado a pelear por una estupidez, insulto va, insulto viene, terminaron a los besos en un rincón de la casa de Sora.

Siempre era así.

Después no volvía a suceder nada entre ellos, continuaban siendo los mejores amigos de aquí para allá, mostrando eventualmente costados celosos tanto como de ella hacia a él como de él hacia ella. Todo muy coherente, según ellos. Sus amigos no podían comprender la razón por la cual se seguían haciendo los idiotas respecto a lo que sentían y preferían estar arrinconados toda la noche en la fiesta de Sora y luego hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Tai, siempre que ella se demoraba, comenzaba a fastidiar a todo el mundo con el tema. ¿Cuándo llega Mimí? ¿La llamaron? ¿Dónde estará? Y así hasta que la chica aparecía y él al fin dejaba en paz a todos. Por eso mismo esta vez todos sus amigos decidieron empezar por el principio. Que la castaña esté desde el comienzo.

Se encontraban bebiendo algo y charlando animadamente uno por cada lado, de vez en cuando se enviaban miradas furtivas. Parecían niños de 10, cuando en realidad tenían 20.

Sora se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió comenzar por algún lado. Miró fijamente a su amiga y le sonrió pícaramente, lo cual hizo que la muchacha interrumpiera su relato y la mirara confundida.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Creo que a Tai le gusta lo que tienes puesto. —Luego de decir esto, Sora se echó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana viendo cómo su amiga se volteaba rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de su "amigo" desde la otra punta. Obviamente su sonrojo había vuelto a aparecer por tercera vez en esa noche.

Mimí estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido de tirantes color negro. Sencillo, sí, pero también muy corto. En realidad todas las chicas reunidas allí se encontraban con atuendos cortos, pero a Tai ese maldito vestido negro lo estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¿D-De qué hablas?—Volteó a ver de nuevo a Sora, quien todavía conservaba una sonrisa graciosa.

—Vamos, Mimí. ¿Por qué actúan como si tuvieran 10 años?

—Sólo somos amigos.

—Pff, sí, claro.

Eso es lo que ambos siempre contestaban cuando alguien les decía algo acerca de su relación. "Sólo somos amigos". Por otro lado, Matt e Izzy estaban riéndose del castaño por haberse volteado inmediatamente que le informaran acerca del sexy atuendo de su amiga castaña.

— ¡Debiste ver cómo la miraste de arriba abajo!—Exclamó el pelirrojo, el cual ya de más grande se había vuelto más suelto con sus amigos.

—Estabas desesperado por ver el corto vestido que tenía puesto, eres increíble Tai. —Esta vez fue Matt el que habló, el castaño los fulminó con la mirada.

—Cierren la boca de una buena vez. Y tú Matt deja de mirar así a Mimí, le contaré a Sora y te pateará el trasero. —Intentó hacerlo sentir culpa metiendo a la novia del rubio, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los dos chicos se rieran todavía más.

— ¡Y hasta escenas de celos!—Exclamaron a la vez antes de echarse nuevamente a reír sin parar. Tai suspiró pesadamente.

Dejó a los chicos riéndose solos y se fue a sentar al lado de Davis, el cual estaba completamente concentrado mirando un punto fijo.

—Hey Davis, ¿qué haces? —Le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello cual niño. El muchacho se sobresaltó y le sonrió.

—Pues nada, estoy ideando cómo sacar a bailar a Mimí sin quedar como un idiota.

Tai tragó pesadamente.

— ¿A-A Mi-Mimí?

—Pues sí, hoy está particularmente radiante. Estoy esperando alguna buena canción e iré. ¿Tú qué haces? Es raro que ya no la hayas sacado como todos los años. —Mientras decía todo esto totalmente relajado con sus manos detrás de la nuca, Tai juntaba presión.

¿Acaso todos estaban en complot hoy?

Esto ya lo estaba agotando.

Se paró de golpe, pseudo sorprendiendo a Davis, quien ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte del muchacho mayor. Sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo a Sora. Ella captó la señal y rápidamente dejó hablando sola a Mimí, la cual estaba explicando por quinceava vez que ella y Tai eran sólo amigos y así debía ser.

—Bueno, ya que se quedó sola será mejor que aproveche ahora. —Cuando Davis se dispuso a pararse, Tai lo empujó levemente contra la silla nuevamente.

—Quédate ahí, tengo cosas que hablar con Mimí.

Encaró decidido hacia la muchacha, la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó a un sector muy conocido por ellos. Izzy, quien era el que pasaba la música junto a Cody, subieron el volumen y comenzaron a pasar temas movidos para que todos los demás vayan a "la pista de baile" y dejen de estar pendientes de la pareja.

Mientras la guiaba, un montón de cosas pasaron por la cabeza del castaño. Lo primero que pensó fue que toda esa historia de joderlo era una idea de ella por la broma del día de los inocentes que él le había hecho a todos el año anterior.

¡Sólo les había dicho que se iba a morir! No aguantaban ni una jodida broma.

Luego descartó esa idea, si Mimí quisiera molestarlo no creía que vaya a ser con sus sentimientos. Se puso nervioso ante tal idea. ¿Y si ella sospechaba de las cosas que le pasaban a él cuando estaban juntos?

Demonios.

Para cuando terminó de pensar el motivo por la cual la había arrastrado hasta allí, ella ya lo estaba mirando nerviosa, esperando que le dijera algo.

Taichi carraspeó.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tai?

—B-Bueno… es que… no te había ni saludado y el idiota de Davis ya quería sacarte a bailar y así no podríamos hablar de nada y bueno luego Matt e Izzy, ¡malditos! —Mimí no hizo más que elevar una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿Acaso tenía problemas o qué diablos le pasaba?

—No te entiendo nada.

El muchacho se revolvió el cabello, claramente nervioso.

— ¿No te tienen harta todos jodiéndote conmigo o eso sólo me sucede a mí?

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a la chica, desvió la mirada e intentó alejarse un poco, pero sólo consiguió chocar su espalda contra la pared, quedando acorralada como tantas veces había sucedido.

—B-Bueno… sí… puede ser… solamente ignóralos, ¿sí? Es que ellos saben, bueno… lo que solemos hacer en estas fiestas… —Le sonrió levemente con un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que él también se sonrojara. Suspiró y la tomó de ambos brazos, acercándose a su oído ya que la música estaba cada vez más alta.

—Estoy cansado de ignorar, Mimí… —La muchacha se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su amigo en el oído. Cerró los ojos unos minutos.

— ¿Qué sucederá si esto no funciona? Nunca creí que iba a hacerme tan unida a ti. No quiero perder eso.— El chico la miró a los ojos, se notaba que la muchacha tenía miedo, ya que apretaba los párpados como si se imaginara algo terrible. Tai sonrió y le besó la frente.

—Y yo nunca creí que me iba a enamorar de ti. Y tampoco quiero seguir así, esperando las fiestas de Sora para poder comerte la boca. —Le echó un vistazo a los labios de la muchacha, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

—T-Tai…

Taichi atrapó los labios de la castaña en un apasionado beso, aprisionándola más contra la pared. La chica no se opuso en ningún momento y le respondió gustosa, permitiéndole profundizar el beso dejando entrar la lengua del muchacho.

Estuvieron devorándose el uno al otro por varios minutos, el aprisionándola por la cintura y ella por la nuca, olvidándose de dónde estaban, de con quién, ya no importaba más nada allí. Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos, para luego volver a fundirse en otro beso todavía más intenso y apasionado que el anterior. Tai hizo más presión contra la pared y ella subió una pierna a la cadera de él, lo que hizo que ciertas partes que comenzaban a despertarse, se rozaran por encima de la ropa. Ambos soltaron un gemido ronco que se perdió entre la música alta.

El muchacho comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la muchacha mientras le besaba todo el cuello, haciendo que Mimí suspirara sin parar.

—Te… amo… —Soltó Taichi entre beso y beso, llegando a susurrárselo al oído. La muchacha lo tomó del rostro y lo hizo besarla en los labios nuevamente.

—Yo también te amo. —Le respondió luego de besarlo. El chico continuó su labor en el cuello de la muchacha, mientras apretaba el muslo de la misma. —B-Basta, Tai… no estamos… solos… —Soltaba ella entre suspiro y suspiro. El chico soltó un bufido quejoso y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mirándola con profundo deseo.

—Entonces iremos a un lugar en donde lo estemos. —Volvió a tomar a la muchacha por la muñecas, atravesando toda la pista de baile donde se encontraban todos bailando como locos y las parejas bastante… candentes. Entre ellos, TK y Kari, quienes estaban pegadísimos bailando, al igual que Sora y Matt. La pelirroja al ver que sus amigos estaban encarando hacia la entrada, le hizo un gesto al rubio y ambos se acercaron a ellos a ver qué había sucedido. —Nos vamos, Sora. —El chico miró a su amigo y le sonrió, Matt captó el doble sentido de todo eso y le devolvió la sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya era hora.

Mimí le echó una mirada cómplice a Sora, ésta también captó el mensaje y le hizo una seña con la mano como queriendo decir "llámame". Les abrió la puerta, y se fueron.

La portadora del emblema del amor le sonrió ampliamente a su novio y lo abrazó, muy feliz por lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¡Al fin!

Él le devolvió el abrazo y asintió, observó a Davis, el cual le hizo un gesto de victoria con la mano. Estupendo, todo había salido a la perfección.

Ya todos se habían cansado de ver a esos dos devorándose en aquel legendario rincón oscuro y luego hacerse los idiotas al día siguiente.

Matt tomó a Sora de la muñeca y la dirigió hacia allí.

_Realmente él estaba cansado de no poder ir allí con su novia por tener ocupado el lugar…_

…

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

Mi primer fic de Digimon. Mi primer Michi. Debo decir que siempre fue mi pareja preferida, desde niña siempre soñé con que sea canon en la serie :C

Puede que sea algo… no sé, meloso o algo por el estilo, pero hace ya un tiempo que tenía ganas de meterme en este fandom. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo (:

En fin, como dije antes, espero que les guste. ¡Les mando un beso enorme!

Emi.


End file.
